Love Me Always
by corruptwriter
Summary: Zander Robbins is a talented musician whose extremely confident and is love with himself and girls. But what happens when two new girls come to school and one in particular catches his eye. What will he do to make her his?
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently sitting in my homeroom with the rest of Gravity 5. Everyone is talking about their weekend, rumors floating around the school and any else that's worth talking about. is a little late but it doesn't matter, the only thing he required to do in homeroom is take attendance and give announcements.

Five minutes later he strolls in with Starbucks and calls the attention of the class.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having car troubles and I really needed my morning coffee." Some people chuckle while others mumble. He proceeds with the normal routine: attendance, teacher-student banter about school and then announcements. Today's actually interested people.

"Ok guys, a few quick announcements. First, the carnival that was rumored to be canceled is going to be scheduled as previously planned one week from today, which would be a Friday or a Saturday."

People clapped.

"Secondly, this semester Principal Turner has made one free period and a study hall period available to you. Throughout the week you will be able to go to the guidance offices and pick when you would like them."

More clapping.

"And finally, we will be receiving two new transfer/exchange students."

Someone raised their hand. "Which is it? Transfer or exchange, those are two different things."

"I'm not sure."

"Why?" asked another student.

"Well, the two students are coming from...New York City, but I'm told that before they lived there they were in another country."

"Since you're talking about both of them that means that they're related, right?"

"Yes"

"Girls or Boys."

looked at a paper laying on his desk. "Sisters. Twins to be more specific."

"Foreign twins, sweet" said a jock who high-fived a few of his buddies. That made the class laugh.

" , where are they from? France, England, oh what about Spain?" asked Kacey.

Stevie gave Kacey a confused/ annoyed look. "And you asked about those countries because?"

"Fashion, duh" Kacey said like it was obvious. "They're from a different counrty and lived in New York City, we could exchange fashion information."

Stevie rolled her eyes and faced front again.

"To answer your question , I don't know, the girls haven't finished registering yet. Besides, I'm not at liberty to discuss their background, you'll just have ask them when they get here."

"When?" asked the jock.

"First thing Monday morning."

"Awesome!"

Right that second the bell for first period rung.

"Off you go." said while gesturing everyone out the classroom.

Everyone got their things and merged into the sea of people in the hallway on their way to class.

Me and the rest of Gravity 5 walked down the hall. Kacey, Stevie and I had Chemistry while Nelson and Kevin had Trig. The classes were in the same wing so we always walked together,

The news about the two new students was already around the school, we could hear people talking about it as we walked.

"...Two hot foreign girls are coming to the school..."

"...I heard that they're from New York and that they're loaded..."

Typical gossip. It bored and amused at the same time that people could make so many things with so little information and how fast everyone knew about it.

"Hey Zander, it looks like you aren't the new kid anymore" Kevin piped up.

"Yea, on Monday you're gonna get pushed out of the spotlight" added Nelson.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm still as gorgeous as ever. And that gives me the oppurtunity to work my magic a set of twins." I said smiling.

"Could you be anymore self-centered?" asked Stevie

"It's called confidence and the gift of having the amazing genes that make so irressitable."

"More like delusional and cocky." said Kacey. "And besides how do you even know that their cute." she questioned.

"It's a fact. Any foreign girl that comes to this country is hot." I said with a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" said Nelson and Kevin.

"Says who?" said Stevie looking at me funny.

"You have got to be kidding me. How do you not know this? Where have you been for last...16 years?" I asked completely confused.

"Um paying attention to things that actually make sense. And matter."

Kacey laughed and high-fived Stevie.

"Whatever"

We arrived at our classes and agreed to meet at lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty well. Not too much work, eventhough the classes were still boring. At lunch, The Perfs were on their usual rampage. Picking on nerds, having everyone paying attention to them. Molly yelling at Grace who followed her everywhere. Molly trying to insult Kacey and getting a threat from Stevie to buzz which they immediately did.

Then more class. And finally afterschool. Band Practice.

We're working on more songs, getting our sound to another level. We want to get some gigs, so that people will know us and eventually get paid to do shows and possibly get famous.

We just finished playing **Gravity** and everyone went on with doing something else. Nelson and Kevin playing _Furious Pigeons_, Stevie tuning her bass, Kacey fixing her makeup and texting, and I'm writing in my song book when I remember our conversation.

"Hey guys"

Only Stevie and Kacey looked in my direction. The two drones just glanced at me and grunted.

"Remember what we were talking about this morning on our way to first period?"

"About the two new "hot" foreign girls?" said Stevie. Kacey giggled.

"Yea. Since you the two of you think you are so smart, I have a proposition."

"And that would be?" asked Kacey.

"We make a bet to see whose right."

They both looked at me then eachother. They having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"We're in." said Stevie

"So what do we get when we win?" asked Kacey.

I laughed. "Don't be so sure about that. Anyways, whoever loses has to be the winners servant or servants for a week."

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note from Author: Thanks to everyone whose read or is going to read my stories. I saw the increase in views in less than a day (it was the first day it was up) and that made me so excited. I'll try to update as often as I can. **_

_**-CW :)**_

Dawn & Dakota

"Come on, it'll be fun" Dakota pleaded.

"No Kodi , it's going to be boring." said Dawn.

Dawn always hated going shopping for many different reasons:

- Her feet got tired from walking around so long

- She didn't always see things she liked

-Sometimes she didn't like trying things on for strangers to see her

-She occasionally felt insecure out in public

-It was a lot of work to carry all of the bags to the car and home and find places to put the clothes

"Dawn, I may have made some outfits but you still need more clothes. This would be a good time to merge your style with high fashion, you'll look amazing." Olivia said.

I thought about for a minute. "I guess it is a good time..." I said. "Let's before I change my mind."

They both squealed and practically dragged her out the door

Dakota is my twin sister. It's really easy to tell us apart. First of all, for some odd her hair is dark brown and she keeps it shoulder length while mine is raven or jet black and reaches the middle of my back and I have bangs. Both of our eyes are grey but mine has little bits of hazel and green. We have a tan complexion and are pretty tall, 5'9. My sister (plus the other twins) only has a accent when she either say certain words or is speaking full blown Romanian but I always have one. I'm the only one besides my mother who constantly has an accent.

People would say that I'm goth, emo, or whatever you want to call it. I just really love dark colors and simple stuff. But I do wear some really badass stuff and people tend to forget their ignorance when they see me. I like everything about the darkness of the world because some parts of it are misunderstood and truly beautiful, like me. But it's a whole different story with my sister. Dakota's more into bright colors and pretty stuff, what I call "normal" people clothes, like my big sister, Olivia. She's a twin too, but to my big brother, Oliver. Now they really are identical, they share everything if you bypass the fact that they're different genders, and that Olivia has freckles.

Personally I think it's friggin awesome that my mom had two sets of more or less identical twins. We have so much when we go out together because when people see us, they get a little confused because you see two sets of twins that look like each other. I think some people would say my family is like a circus, but I wouldn't get made because circuses are cool.

My sister and I are different in personality and goals. She's outgoing and talkative. Everybody likes her and notices her. Which is why she wants to have some type of leadership career like in politics or world affairs, governments stuff. Me on the other hand, I'm reserved and like to stay in the background. I'm more involved in the arts, you know literature, dance, music, that kind of stuff. I dance and sing (my accent disappears when I do this, I don't mind though), play several instruments, and I'm a phenomenal writer as I told by anyone whose looked at my works.

But she and the rest of the family love me the way I am.

And now here we are combing every inch of New York City for clothes for "the new Dawn". We're moving to LA (Los Angeles). Oliver and Olivia are going to the Debra Goodman Academy for their senior year, while me and Dakota are going to Brewster High school for our junior and senior year. Even though we would've like to be in the same school, we didn't to bombard and freak out the students and faculty with four kids from the same family that just so happen to be twins. But the two schools aren't too far away from each other so we can drive to school together or what Oliver thinks is fun: race to the division between our schools and then separate.

My mom is handling everything that needs to be done while my dad is off in the army. I think they met when my dad, Jeremiah Lockhart, was with the army and they were stationed in Romania for a year. It was a horrible time in Romania, riots beyond belief, hostile confrontations with neighboring countries occasionally. It was crazy, and the Romanian government needed help. Long story short my mom became Serephina Lockhart and had Oliver and Olivia four years later when she was 21 yrs old. (yes she was 17 when they met.) And then Dawn (me) and Dakota two years after that.

Everything we have is on a truck on it's way to our new house. We have A LOT of suitcases filled completely with stuff we need as soon as we get because we're going to get there in the morning and the the truck arrive a day or two later. Today is Tuesday, we get into tomorrow, so that gives us sometime to look around we start school on Monday.

I'll miss New York, but I'm curious to see what happens in LA.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zander_

It's Monday morning and everyone is excited to finally see the twins today. I walk into the school and I saw some people talking and I could hear their conversation.

"When I got to school this morning, I saw Principal Turner with two girls going towards his office" said one girl.

"What did they look like?" asked another

"They were like, really pretty" she said. "They looked like models."

"Seriously?" asked a third girl

"Yea. I was going to the bathroom, and they were coming the opposite direction walking behind Principal Turner. They're twins, but like complete opposites but still pretty."

I was smiling now. I pretty much won the bet, but now I just needed proof. When I was on homeroom, I patiently waited for the girls to get here. A while later, they walked in with Kevin and Nelson right behind them arguing about something.

I couldn't help but have a small grin plastered on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kevin

"Oh nothing, just that I won the bet I made with those two" I said, gesturing to Stevie and Kacey.

"How would you know?" asked Kacey

"I heard some girl talking about them to her friends this morning. They were with Principal Turner. She said they look like models."

Stevie scoffed. "Well, where are they?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them yet. I guess they'll turn up eventually."

The next period all of our questions were answered when me and the guys got to English. Even though I'm still sort of new here, I've seen every girl in the school at least once but even if I did, they were nothing compared to what I was seeing at this very moment. It's like everything slowed down.

I saw them both sitting in the back at the table next to the window. At first, I only saw the face of the preppie looking one, but when the other one turned around, something clicked. She stood out from everyone in the room. Not because of what she was wearing or how different she was. I don't know...maybe that's why I was so captivated by her.

And it kind of made sense when our eyes met. We stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. The connection didn't break until Kevin broke me out of my trance.

"Dude, you're kinda drooling. Not a good look" he said and patted my on the shoulder.

"Well, can you blame him? They look like angels" Nelson sighed.

"That I can't deny, but we should sit down before Vigaro gets here"

We headed to our seats in the back on the other side of the room. came in a few minutes later. She passed out a worksheet then began her lecture. We took notes and then she had us break into groups to do the handout. I always worked with Kevin and Nelson when I got the chance.

We were trying to figure out the fourth question when I had the sudden urge to look up and against my better judgement looked at her again. I guess she could feel herself being watched because she picked up her head and met my gaze.

To make it less weird, I waved at her. She smiled and perfect smile and waved back then went back to working with her sister.

Nelson thumped me on the head with his pen. "Zander, pay attention. I just asked you a question. I want to pass if you don't mind." he said a little annoyed.

"Sorry Nelson, it was an accident"

"Don't get too mad at him. It's kind of how you are with Grace." Kevin said which made Nelson turn pink. He turned to me. "Just try to focus man, she's here the rest of the day and the whole school year"

"You're right. Let's finish this."

Twenty minutes later, collected the papers and called the class to attention.

"Okay everyone, before you go to your next class, I would like everyone to welcome our new students"

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Girls would you like to come up here and introduce yourselves?" she asked.

_Dawn_

"Girls would you like to come up here and introduce yourselves?" she asked.

You have got to be kidding me. Why was this so important? I mean, people were bound to get to know us sooner or later.

I looked at Kodi and gave her a look meaning "_**I'm not going up there**_".

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Onyx, it'll only take a minute. I'll talk for you."

She got up and pullled me out of my seat.

When we got to the front, me being the slightly socially awkward person that I am, I avoided eye contact with people, although you couldn't really see my eyes because my bangs were in the way. As promised my sister spoke.

"Hi, I'm Dakota Lockhart and this is my sister Dawn. We just moved here from New York. Uh, our dad is in the military and...that's all I got" she said shrugging.

"If you don't mind a few questions, I here you're from outside of the U.S. Where is that?"

"Oh right, well we're from Romania. My dad was touring there when he met my mom and they ended up having four kids. We're the youngest, our older brother Oliver and our sister Olivia are two years older and their twins too. They go to the Debra Goodman Academy.

"Interesting. And what part of Romania?"

"It's kind of funny what part were from"

"How so?"

"Because we're from Translyvania" After that it got real quiet. I chuckled and my sister sideways glanced at me.

"Are you serious?" someone blurted out.

"Yea, completely. It's not creepy like it's made out to be"

A guy raised his hand.

"Troy you have question" said

"Yea, you guys are twins right?" he asked. We nodded.

"But you guys don't look alike"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. **Here we go again**, I thought to myself.

"That's actually a common stereotype. Not all twins are identical, there are fraternal twins who look nothing alike but born on the same day. But we are identical. It's just some weird genetic things that makes people say that. They only difference is that our hair is different colors and our eyes are a little different. Other than that were more or less the same."

"Why isn't she talking?" a girl in the front asked refering to me.

"I don't know, that's how she is. She chooses not to talk much" she said while smiling at me.

"Dawn, do you have anything you want to say?" asked me.

I shrugged.

"Since we're on the subject of twins, how about we get your opinion on it?"

I thought it over for a moment.

"If someone tells you that twins or even any kids born on the same like triplets and up are the same, they're wrong. Just because you have the same appearance doesn't make you the same person. Take the both of us for example, we have some of the same habits and way of thinking but the only reason is because we're sisters and really close. "

"Like she said before, I feel comfortable not talking. I like being in the background. I'm not too big on attention, actually I find it a little weird, but that's just me."

"And as you can see, I'm a talker. It makes no difference to us. It doesn't change anything."

Mrs. Vigaro got up from her seat. "Thank you girls, that was vey enlightening"

We sat back down in our seats. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that guy looking at me again. I could feel my face heating up.

"Now everyone, read pages 30 - 34 and answer all of the even numbered questions. You'll do the others tomorrow in class and this week we start a new assignment. Have a good day."

Class finished right on cue with the bell. We got our stuff and left. Unfortunately we didn't have the next two periods together, so we agreed to meet outside my class before lunch.

_Zander_

_Dawn_. It fit her some how. I thought about it as I walked to history. And I ended up not paying attention the whole period. Next period I had gym. I got to the locker room and changed.

I was early so I sat on the bleachers and waited for the others to get here. Soon the court and the bleachers started filling up.

Kevin and Nelson were the first to come in and started messing around. Stevie and Kacey approached me.

"Well I guess you're right. I saw them last period and they do look gorgeous" Kacey said

Stevie stayed quiet which earned her a nudge from Kacey.

"Yea, I saw them too. So what do you want us to do since you win" she said a little bitter

"Nothing right now"

"Awesome" she said and sat down.

Kacey watched Zander. He looked lost.

"Zander are you ok?" she asked

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."

She sat down next to him. "About what?"

"He's thinking about Dawn" said Nelson walking over with Kevin

"Yea, he was practically drooling over her this morning" added Kevin

"No I wasn't"

"Hold on, which one is that?" asked Kacey

"The one with the black hair and bangs" said Kevin

"Okay" she said. She turned to me. "So do you think she's cute or not?"

I sighed."Of course I do" I confessed.

"Well have you talked to her?"

"No"

"Well here's your chance, Loverboy. She's coming this way" said Stevie.

It was true. The both of them were a couple of feet in front of us, walking over to an empty spot of the bleachers not too far from us. They didn't have on any gym clothes. You were excused from it if you were new and they gave a week to get clothes.

"But I don't know what to say"

Stevie smacked me in the back of my head. "Hello, how about ,"Hi, my name is Zander?"

I glared at her. "I can't. It's not that simple."

"And why not?"

I didn't answer.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Stevie leave him alone. I think he's just nervous." Kacey said defending me. "Are you?"

At this point I was staring at the floor. It had litte bits of paper and a couple pieces of old gum stuck to it. I just simply nodded.

"I think our little Zander's got a crush on the new girl." chuckled Nelson.

"I'd say he's in love if you ask me."said Kevin.

"But no one is, so how about you both shut up." said Stevie causing them to flinch.

I looked over at Dawn. She was talking and caught me looking at her. She waved at me a little and could've sworn I saw her blush. I smiled back her.

"Zander look at me." Kacey said. I did.

"How about this. At lunch, I go over to talk to them and then I introduce you?"

"I guess that would be okay. Sure, let's do it."

She clapped. "Great"

Kevin came over and sat next to Kacey. "Well Kacey, just like Zander, I was blinded by their beauty and I hate to admit this but it seems like you have some competition for my heart." he said.

She wiped away fake tears." Oh Kevin, I don't know what to say. How will I ever compete with that?"

He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, my dear Kacey. Be strong, and I know you'll find a way"

Everyone laughed and she shoved him which caused him fell onto Nelson.

At lunch we sat down at our regular table. I was really nervous now. Kacey came up to me.

"Ok Zander, I'm going to go over there now and then I'll call you over in a bit. Ready?"

"Yea"

_Kacey_

I walked over to the table the twins were sitting at underneath a tree. The one I heard was named Dakota was flipping through a magazine. Dawn was listening to music and writing in a book.

Dakota looked up at me. "Hi"

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you but I just wanted to welcome to Brewster. I'm Kacey. Your Dakota right?"

"Yea and this is Dawn" she pulled a earphone out of her sister's ear. "Dawn, this is Kacey"

Dawn brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Hi Kacey"

I sat down. "So what do think of the school so far?"

"We love it. Especially that there's an outdoor cafeteria."said Dakota

"Yea, I like being outside and feeling the breeze"

"Me too. So, a friend of mine kind of wanted to say hi, but he didn't have the chance. You had class with him this morning." I said while pointing to Zander.

"I remember him. He waved at me in English." said Dawn.

"Mind if I bring him over?"

"Sure go ahead"

"I'll be right back"

_Zander_

I began to get a little worried when I saw Kacey get up and head back this way. When she was close enough I asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on" she said and grabbed my hand.

When we got over there Kacey had me sit down.

"Hi, I'm Zander"

"Hey, you were in our English class, right? asked Dakota

"Yea"

"Zander, I was just about to tell them about our band" said Kacey.

"You have a band?" asked Dawn

"Mmhmm, we're called Gravity 5" I said

Before we could keep talking about the band, The Perfs decided to butt in.

_Dawn_

I really wanted to hear more about their band but some girls interrupted them. A brunette and a blond.

The brunette spoke first. "Hi I'm Molly Garfunkel, and I just wanted to give you an official Perf welcome from the Perfs"

I raised my eyebrow. "Perf?"

"It's the abbreviation for Perfect. That's what we are, as you can see."

"Ok" I said stressing the "O"

"And that's why I'm here. I would like it if you and your sister would join us."

"Ce spun? Ea pare a fi o amarata completă. I said to Dakota. " (**What do I say? She seems like a complete idiot.**)

My sister smacked my arm. I smiled. "Um, I think we're okay. Sorry." she said

I'm guessing that not the answer this Molly girl was looking for. "If that's how you feel fine. We wouldn't want some goth freak hanging around us anyway."

My sister froze. My blood was boiling. How dare she say that and think I won't say anything. Or do something.

"Ai de gând să încercaţi şi mă puteţi opri?" I asked her "(**Are you going to try and stop me?**)

"No"

"Bun. S-ar putea să doriţi să mutaţi." (**Good. You might want to move.)**

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry if I have the translation wrong, I obviously don't know Romanian (I want to learn) and I got them from a translating website. Anyways keep reading, it'll get more interesting.**_

_**- CW **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dakota_

No one really knows this about my sister but she has a few...issues. She has some mental difficulties. Basically, she's crazy. A few years ago, she was removed from the house to get treatment at this asylum that was ridiculously far away. I was a mess when she was gone but I knew she needed it. Dawn is bipolar, schizophrenic, has ADHD and a slight case of OCD. It's a lot but it's part of who she is. I say because this because she's actually a closet genius. Technically she isn't supposed to be in high school.

I know what your thinking. She's supposed to be in college but she wants to stay with me and do the college stuff from home. The work she does in school is kind of like an addition to what she already knows but it doesn't bother either of us because she's my personal tutor. But I'll get back to that later because right now, the schizophrenia and bipolar disorder have kicked in and Dawn is seeing red.

"Guys we need to move, like now" I said

They both looked confused. "Why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, just go" I said while trying to get them as far away as possible.

Thankfully they followed me over to their table and I put my stuff down.

"So are going to tell us why had to move?" asked Kacey

" I didn't you two being collateral damage."

"To what?" asked Zander

"My sister's rage. Long story short, she's about to destroy Molly"

"Oh I have got to see this" said a girl with brown hair that was smiling.

"I don't follow" said Kacey

"You heard Molly insult my sister, right?" They both nodded.

"Well, she insulted my sister. My sister is crazy with a short fuse. Put those together and somebody is getting hurt."

"Oh"

Fortunately for me and Molly, Principal Turner was coming.

_Dawn_

I was ready to tear her head off. I guess she figured out she was in trouble because she started backing up. Her face had turned pale and looked as if she was going to start crying.

I had this creepy smirk on my face but I didn't care. I wasn't even doing it on purpose, it was coming from a certain part of my brain. I wanted so much to choke her but I knew I shouldn't for many reasons like I didn't want people to see me as the psycho girl, not wanting to embarrass my sister or to get in trouble and also I knew that I had plenty of time to hurt her so I just focused on scaring the shit out of her.

Principal Turner was coming and he had a teacher with him. I guess somebody told him that there was a scene in the cafeteria. They looked nervous.

When they got close to us, they slowed down a little.

"Dawn, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Molly.

"Lose control and do something you'll regret"

I stopped walking and looked at him. "If I was going to do anything to her, I would've done it already" I crossed my arms and looked at her. "You should be glad you're still standing. You won't be as lucky if you piss me off again."

The teacher guided Molly away. Principal Turner relaxed.

"Ms. Lockhart -" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't say a word. I already know what your going to say. Sir, I'm a lunatic. Not stupid."

"I was going to say thank you. I know I should've given you the benefit of the doubt due to your past treatment and how you present yourself but I didn't want to take any risks."

"It's fine. I know I'm a lot to handle but I will behave accordingly. However, I can't honestly promise that I won't snap from time to time."

"I understand and I'll cut you some slack. Have a good day." he said and left.

I went back to my table and sat down. I could see my sister not too far away at another table with Kacey, Zander and some other people. I checked the time. There were a few minutes before lunch was over and I had study hall next so I decided to go to the library early.

Collecting my things I headed over to Dakota.

"Hi"

She stood up with a grin and crossed her arms while leaning on the table. "Hey"

She was just looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was expecting to see blood. What happened?" she said

I shrugged. "I'm that much of a loose cannon?" I asked.

"You never know when it comes to you"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Dawn, this Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin. They're the other members of Gravity 5."

"Hey" said the two boys.

"Hey, I wished you would've beat Molly's ass." said Stevie

I laughed. "It was a thought. I let her off with a warning so we'll see."

"No way. You threatened Molly and got away with it?" asked Kacey

"I guess"

"Then it's settled. Your sitting over here from now on. I won't have to hear her dumbass comments anymore when she passes by." Kacey said beaming

"Ok well, it was nice meeting you guys. I have to go."

"Where?" asked Dakota

"The library. I have study hall. Which leads to me to my question, can anybody tell me where it is?" I asked.

Zander stood up. "I have study hall too. We could go there together, if that's alright with you."

I could feel my cheeks burning. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Sure, thanks"

"Cool" he smiled

"What do you have next, Kodi?"

She checked her schedule and groaned. "Art"

"You'll be fine. Don't be late"

She snorted and waved me off.

I turned back to Zander. "Can we go?"

"Yea. See you guys later." he said to the others

I waved bye to everyone and left with Zander.

_Zander_

I'm completely freaking out right now. I'm going to be alone with her for a whole hour. AN HOUR. What the hell am I supposed to do?

We were walking side by side not saying a word. I don't know if it was awkward for her but it was for me.

"So, how has your first day been so far?" I ask her

"Fine, I guess. After all it is school."

"School can be interesting. You just have to make it fun."

"You have a point. So how you do make it fun?"

"Music."

"Of course. Being in a band and all, you would have a thing for music, wouldn't you?"

"I guess you could say that" he said with a grin

At the library, I held the door open for her. "After you"

"Thanks"

The library was...empty. I didn't even see the librarian. I saw her heading over to a table surrounded with couches secluded behind a set of bookshelves in the corner. She put her stuff down and took out a book and her iPod. I was so busy looking at her, I didn't hear her calling my name.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to sit?"

"Right" I sit across from her and take out my Chemistry notes to study for my test later this week. I could faintly hear music coming from Dawn's iPod. Soon I got tired of studying and decided to see what she was doing. Dawn was listening to the music and every now and then she would write something down.

I tapped on her book. She looked up me. I motioned for her to take the earplug out of her ear.

"Yea?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing"

"Whatcha writing?"

She giggled. "Lyrics"

"Like for a song?"

"Pretty much"

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all"

I got up and sat next her. She handed me the book. I liked the lyrics but I really couldn't catch the rhythm of it.

"Can you sing it to me?" I asked her

She nodded.

**(Just so you know, I'll be using some songs made by actual people to speed up my updates.)**

_**Avril Lavigne - Alice**_

_**Trippin' out**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**I'm underground**_

_**I fell down**_

_**Yeah, I fell down**_

_**I'm freaking out**_

_**Where am I now?**_

_**Upside down**_

_**And I can't stop it now**_

_**It can stop me now, oh oh**_

_**I, I'll get by**_

_**I, I'll survive**_

_**When the world's crashing down**_

_**When I fall and hit the ground**_

_**I will turn myself around**_

_**Don't you try to stop me**_

_**I, I won't cry**_

_**I'll play the game**_

_**But I can't stay**_

_**I've got my head on straight**_

_**And I'm not gonna change**_

_**I'm not gonna change**_

_**I win the race**_

_**Keep up with the pace**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**That I start to pray**_

_**You can't get in my way, no**_

_**I, I'll get by**_

_**I, I'll survive**_

_**When the world's crashing down**_

_**When I fall and hit the ground**_

_**I will turn myself around**_

_**Don't you try to stop me**_

_**I, I won't cry**_

_**I found myself in Wonderland **_

_**Get back on my feet again**_

_**Is this real?**_

_**Is it pretend?**_

_**I'll take a stand until the end**_

_**I, I'll get by**_

_**I, I'll survive**_

_**When the world's crashing down**_

_**When I fall and hit the ground**_

_**I will turn myself around**_

_**Don't you try to stop me**_

_**I, I won't cry**_

_**I, I'll get by**_

_**I, I'll survive**_

_**When the world's crashing down**_

_**When I fall and hit the ground**_

_**I will turn myself around**_

_**Don't you try to stop me**_

_**I, And I won't cry**_

"How was that?" she asked after she finished.

"Wow" was all I could say

"So...did you like it?"

"Yea, it's amazing. You have a really beautiful voice."

She blushed. "Thank you"

"Your welcome. What made you write that?"

"Um...I was diagnosed with a couple of mental illnesses. And it's basically saying that I won't let anything or anyone stop me from living the way I want and being myself."

"I can understand that. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"What's it like being you?"

When I asked her that she looked sad. "Being me is like, living in a movie. Sometimes it's seem like I'm not there and I can see myself but then again it looks like someone else. Having so many different moods and personalities, almost as if I'm different people."

She stopped talking and just sat staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I said quickly

Her head popped up she looked shocked. "No it's not that. Nobody's asked me that before. Thank you."

"Oh, no problem"

And at that moment I realized something. I always wanted to be there for her, to be the one that made her happy and smile.

We talked for the rest of the period until she had to go to Chemistry. Dawn and I walked out of the library together and paused at the end of the hall.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" I asked her

She thought about it for a second. "You want to?"

"Yea. It isn't a problem. I don't have a class right now."

"Ok"

The halls weren't crowded yet so we were by ourselves except for the occasional person. I walked with her up to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" I ask

"Of course."

I smiled. "Bye"

"Bye Zander" she said and disappeared into the lab.

_I swear she'll be the death of me_, I thought. I turned around and headed towards the band room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if I'm keeping you guys waiting. I got some other story ideas and I've been working on them hard but I promise a new chapter is coming. To help with the wait, check out some of my other stories and I'd love if you'd comment and tell what you think.

And I'd really like to thank everyone that's read Love Me Always, it's been my most popular so far. :)

Anybody see the last couple episodes of How to Rock? Loving it.


End file.
